


A Hale of a Pizza

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, M/M, Pizza Deliverer Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"omfg i just ordered pizza and as i was about to hang up i said love you out of habit and the guy said it back and after a whole minute of dead silence he just tells me that he hopes that i’m not expecting a discount on the pizza just cause we confessed our undying love for each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hale of a Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisvolatpropiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisvolatpropiis/gifts).



> Just a little something that I saw and wanted to make for the lovely Tay <3
> 
> My undeniable love to My Beta [Normythechemistrydragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/normythechemistrydragon)  
> 

Stiles didn’t remember being this hungry in his entire life. Ok, it’s bullshit, you know this is bullshit, but when you have 2 lectures and a oral exam in the same day without a lunch break and you get in home and discovers that your roommate ( _Fucking Scott!_ ) raid the fridge and didn’t leave you even a pop tart you get angry, and really hungry.

He opened all the cupboards trying to find the delivery flyers because he need to order something fast or he was going to die. They had an obscene amount of flyers, and according to Scott even God couldn’t judge them because they never cooked at home and the cafeteria food on campus was horrendous. He was trying to choose when Scott called.,

“Why didn’t you tell me you ate everything you little wolf?”

“Fuck Stiles I’m sorry, we had like two pop tarts in the fridge and I was really, really hungry, and I had vet classes, so I just took it and ran.” he said in a pleading voice.

“Those were my pop tarts Scott!” he huffed.

“I know, I know!” Stiles laughed, Scott was more helpless than him.

“It’s ok buddy, I’m going to order, but you know who’s gonna pay?”

“I think that’s fair, bro. What are you ordering?

“Fuck, I don’t know ” he was looking at the flyers spilled in the counter when his stomach rumbled 

“Shit man, you should find it fast. We had Mexican last week, and Ethiopian two days ago, so you should get something different. “Maybe Thai, or Pizza.”

“The pizza place is close. But Scott, what if my delivery crush is the one who comes? You know how I always embarrass myself when I see him.”

“Last time you said he had a nice piece of ass, and when he asked what, you said that they made nice pieces of pizza. His confused face saying thank you was so funny” Scott giggled.

“You’re the worst best friend I could ask for Scott, and because of that I’m ordering veggie for you.”

“Stiles, I’m not your father!”

“You watched it? Finally?” Stiles inquired hopefully.

“Watched what?” he asked, confused.

“You wound me Scott!” He scoffed, and hung up.

He looked at the phone outraged for five seconds and then he give up and called the pizza place.

“A Hale of a Pizza, good evening, this is Laura talking, how can I help?”

“Hey devious human that I owe my life!” Another thing about A Hale of a Pizza is that Stiles and Scott know half of the crew, and Laura is one of Stiles’ favorite persons in the world.

“Hey Stiles, how are you? Let me guess, more hungry that you’ve ever been in your life?” she said, tone teasing.

“How do you know me so well woman?”

“Because you always say the same thing dummy. Your usual?”

“Hell yeah lady, and please, today, as –“

“Fast as possible, ok, ok, I’m on it. It’s the same, and you already know all the shit and I’m sending Derek, he will be there in thirty or less. Bye Stiles”

“Is he the beard God because-.” He tried to ask her but she had already hung up. Now he had to deal with the possibility of seeing his crush and his hungriness.

“Great, awesome fucking day.”

He had thirty minutes to kill so he brought his back pack to his room and turned on his computer to watch something in his Netflix, it was Friday night and he had an encounter with Twin Peaks tonight, he checked his Facebook page but didn’t make the mistake of logging on to Tumblr or else he would never come out of the hole, he looked at the time and he still had fifteen minutes left to kill, so he stripped out of his dirty clothes and jumped in the shower.  

Less than fifteen minutes later he emerged from the shower with a damp towel on his head, a pair of sweats and a old Deadpool T-shirt running to the door because someone was about to take it down.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Jesus Christ hold on! Damn man-“ He stopped mid- sentence because not only was his delivery guy his Bearded hot Guy crush, but he also wasn’t dressed in his uniform, he was wearing really tight jeans, a blue v neck, and a leather jacket and Stiles could only think about two things:

_1-Holy Mother of God how can he look so fucking hot in any outfit._

_2-How I am supposed to deal with all of this?_

“I rang the bell twice, and Laura said you were wet- I mean hungry and I was afraid you had passed out or something.” The bearded God, or better Derek, said blushing. He was standing in all his beautiful glory in Stiles doorstep, holding his meat lover’s pizza, and blushing, he was the vision of everything good that could happen in Stiles life, and Stiles was a little bit in love with him.

“Damn man, I’ kinda in love you.” He closed his lips with his hand and a wave of panic hit him, he said that aloud.

“It’s okay I’m kinda in love with you too.” Derek replied him blushing even more furiously. They were staring each other for a whole minute when Derek speaks again. “I hope you know that I can’t give you a discount because we may love each other, ‘cause doesn’t matter how beautiful this is Laura won’t have any of it.” He smiled shyly at Stiles.

“Didn’t you know? Laura is my friend, she adores me.” Stiles told him smirking.

“I know that, that’s why she always sends me to make your delivery, I made a mistake of saying to her that you were cute once, and she never let me live it down. Big sisters are the worst ones, I swear to you.”

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any, I have Scott though and he ate all my food and never gets my references, but he is my brother from another mother, he is my best friend.” Derek was looking so intently to him, eyes roaming from his eyes to his lips to his hands, with a soft smile in his face, and that was it, Stiles was completely doomed. They stared to each other smiling like fools for another minute until Stiles stomach rumbled again.

“I forgot to give you your pizza, here” Derek passed the box to him and Stiles gave him the money, and when they finish the exchange, Derek stared intently at him again and said “I’ll let you eat now Stiles, see you later.” He waved and  was already walking away when Stiles called him.

“Derek! Would you, you know, eat with me? Because, you’re not dressed in your work clothes and I could use the company, I was just going to watch twin peaks and I-“

“I really like Dale Cooper.”  

And no one could blame Stiles for what come out of his mouth after that.

“Which one of them?”  

“Both.” He reply smirking and walking back into his apartment, and Stiles was definitely keeping him after that.  

Thank god Scott ate those pop tarts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
